Torturex
Torturex '''is an chief torturer and the boss character of Bellum Bestiae. Appearance An obese, grey-skinned demon with white, pupil-less eyes and rocky spikes protruding out of his shoulders in a black latex outfit consisting of gloves, tight pants, boots, and a hooded mask with two horn-like protrusions sticking out the back in a manner reminiscent of Astaroth's secondary costume in Soul Calibur II, as well as a dark grey skull chest plate, held in place by chains, and skull kneepads of the same color who carries a dark gray chain sickle in both hands. Bios Bellum Bestiae Torturex is the chief torturer of the malevolent demon lord of Infernus, Damoclus, and spends his days torturing poor, defenseless humans the most unfortunate ways he knows how, ranging from whipping to the spilling out of internal organs, and watching them struggle and suffer in their shackles for his lord. Recently, he has been recruited alongside the jester demon, Insaniac, for assistance in his plan to bring absolute chaos to the world. Bestiae Strength Bewaring his durring job, Torturex can tortured each suffer characters around the area as he ordered. He's very huge and very dangerous. Movelists Ars Specialis * '''Excruciating Whirlwind: Torturex horizontally spins his chain sickle in front of him three times, dealing three hits total. Meter Burn adds two more chain sickle spins for a total of five hits. (Match Win Finish Animation: Decapitated) * Seismic Suffering: Torturex spins his chain sickle at his side twice, then slams it down on the ground, creating a shockwave that causes a soft knockdown if it connects. Meter Burn makes the knockdown harder and deals more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: V-Bisected) * Chain Pain: Torturex throws the chain part of his chain sickle at his opponent, and if it connects, he'll pull them, chain wrapped around their neck, closer to him and tug on the chain, strangling and damaging them until he lets go. Meter Burn makes not only the range, but also the strangling duration, longer and does more damage. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Brutal Whipping: Torturex viciously whips his opponent three times in rapid succession with the tang of the sickle part of his chain sickle. The Ars Specialis can cause a hard knockdown on the first hit if the opponent is in midair. Meter Burn adds two additional whips. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Pain Rush: Torturex, his head pointed towards his opponent, runs and charges at them, causing a hard knockdown if it connects. On Meter Burn, he follows up with a jumping stomp to the grounded opponent. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Ars Bestiae * Simian Backbreaker: Torturex grabs his opponent, lifts them above his head, and breaks their back on his shoulder spikes, turning into his ape form halfway through, then throws them aside, becoming his humanoid form again as he does so. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) * Primate Punch: Torturex becomes his ape form, wheels back, and delivers a powerful punch, sending the opponent flying backwards through the air, then changes back into his humanoid form. (Match Win Finish Animation: None) Percute Ultimum * Pre-Percute Ultimum pose: Viciously clinks the chain part of his chain sickle twice and raises his weapon above his head * Pre-Percute Ultimum strike: Throws the sickle part of his chain sickle at his opponent Torturex jams the sickle part of his weapon into his opponent's left or right eye and through their head, then throws the chain part above himself and hangs them three-quarters of his height above the arena floor, holding the chain in place with his left or right foot. Afterwards, he grabs onto their legs and pulls very hard, shape-shifting into his gorilla form halfway through, until he tears them off, changing back to humanoid form as he does so, and the now-legless and dead opponent continues hanging from the "ceiling," with blood dripping out where their legs used to be. Post-Percute Ultimum, Torturex grabs the chain part of his sickle and swings his weapon, tearing the losing character's still-impaled head from their legless torso, which then flies off-screen, and declares, "You weak! You worthless!", as he raises the chain in the air to present the head. Storyline Bellum Bestiae Prologue Physical torture is a most inhumane practice, and not much better was it in the Middle Ages, where it was considered a legitimate means of justice, as well as the years after. This especially applies to the Hell-like realm of Infernus, where one of its demons, Torturex, dutifully serves its ruler, Damoclus, as his chief torturer. None of the victims that he tortures and abuses are spared from his wrath. He was hired by his lord not only for his very brutal approach to inflicting pain and suffering upon the defenseless, but also alongside the jester demon, Insaniac, for Damoclus required minions who would be perfectly willing to assist him in his plan to put the entire world in a state of absolute chaos. He was later approached by the ape spirit, Gorilla, who saw in him the potential to work for the ruler of his domain as his chief torturer and entered him, thus making him his bodily host. Ending In the ultimate showdown between lord and minion, Torturex, in an act of insubordination, showed no mercy, nor regrets, in slaying Damoclus and subsequently assumed his rulership of Infernus. The now-former demon lord could not believe one of his own most trusted minions would betray him, nor would he stand for it. For his first act as the new demon lord of Infernus, Torturex had many humans, including the warriors he had vanquished before Damoclus, brought into his realm for an eternity of excruciating torture. Let no one who dares challenge the torturer be spared from his wrath, nor have any chance of surviving the most brutal methods he knows how to deal. Sequences Bellum Bestiae * Intro Sequence: Torturex enters the fight in his ape form and angrily beats his chest and roars before turning back into his humanoid form and viciously clinks the chain part of his chain sickle, saying, "Me torture you in chains for Lord!", then goes into his fighting stance. * Round Win Sequence: Torturex clinks the chain part of his chain sickle twice, declaring, "Me want watch you suffer!", then goes into his fighting stance again. * Outro Sequence: Torturex stands over his defeated, off-screen opponent, saying, "Now, me bring you great pain!" then crouches down to pick them up and carry them above his shoulder and walk off (if fighting in the Infernal Torture Chamber stage, he will grab them by the wrists against their will and shackle them to the molten rock wall instead). Some time later, we cut to the opponent, struggling as they are chained and shackled to a molten rock wall of the Infernal Torture Chamber. Then, Torturex starts repeatedly whipping the losing character with the tang of the sickle part of his chain sickle, causing them to grunt and scream in agony. Did You Know? * The voice actor I chose for Torturex, Brad Garrett, was not only Robert Barone on Everybody Loves Raymond and the Easter Island Head in the Night at the Museum trilogy, but also provided the voice of Fatso the ghost in the Casper 1995 movie, among other voice-acting roles. * Remember when I did Juan's entry and included his mom, Esmeralda, in his Quest Mode mirror match cutscene? Well, here she is again, and this time around, she appears in Torturex's (non-canon) ending alongside DLC character Yalewa, who, same as the gypsy mom, is voiced by Cree Summer, during which there's some Bad Guy Wins as one of his torture victims, and Esme's going to appear in BBII as a pre-order bonus character! External Links * https://www.deviantart.com/chrisfclarke/art/Bellum-Bestiae-Torturex-718669304 Category:Characters Category:Bellum Bestiae characters Category:Villains Category:Demons Category:Torturers Category:Male characters Category:Bosses Category:Immortals